


Care and feeding of a Quartermaster

by stellecraft



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetes, Hiding Medical Issues, Languages, M/M, Medical Device, Scots Gaelic, Seizures, welsh - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: James discovers while he's bringing his kit back to Q that Q has diabetes. If his blood sugar drops too low he has seizures. James sets out to fix the Q not eating issues. Alec comes back home and helps. Both men develop feelings for Q during the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at college so things will be slower now. I'm still working on a few Musketeers fics and I have an Avengers one that I'm working on so expect those in the future.

       Q felt weird. Something was off. He tried to think but the thought kept slipping away from him. He gripped the edge of his desk trying to think. His thoughts kept slipping away from him in general. He looked at his computer screen, trying to focus, and noticed the lines across his vision. He swore violently.

       “R I…” His legs collapsed and he lost consciousness. Q’s body fell to the floor and began convulsing.

 

* * *

 

 

       James was turning in his equipment to R when he heard Q swear. He looked up in time to see Q fall. He started rushing towards the command center only to have five boffins beat him to Q. One shoved a jacket under Q’s head. Two more grabbed on to Q’s leg and held it steady. R approached carrying a small case. She pulled out a syringe and filled it then pressed it into Q’s thigh through his pants. As she administered the medication Q’s seizure slowly calmed. As he calmed she pulled out a lancet and pricked his finger then held it to a small device.

       “007 if you want to be useful grab me one of the juice containers from the fridge in his office. He forgot to eat and his blood sugar dropped too low.” She opened Q’s mouth and popped a few small tablets into it. The tablets dissolved on Q’s tongue and James went to get the juice. When he returned Q’s eyes were open but he still seemed disoriented. He tried to sit up but one of his minions pressed him back down gently.

       “Missions?”

       “Being covered. 007 is going to carry you back to your office where you will stay for thirty minutes and drink some juice. When your blood sugar is back up to a reasonable level you can come back out and work. Don’t make me put you back on an eating schedule.” Q nodded still disoriented and James lifted him gently into his arms. Q sipped on his bottle of juice and James carried him to his office. He laid the man on the small cot in the corner and pulled the blankets over him.

       “Rest Q. Your minions have it under control.” Q’s eyes slipped closed and James panicked for a moment. When another seizure didn’t startup he relaxed. He settled on the couch to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q ate the small danish happily. Ever since the incident where James had been around to see him have a seizure, the double 0’s had been bringing him food to eat on a regular basis. From what he could figure out there was a revolving schedule that included meals and snacks. He pulled the insulin pump out and took a look. Grabbing his blood sugar tester, he pricked his finger and stuck the drop of blood on the test strip. The small machine would send a signal to his pump and give him the proper amount of insulin. He turned to his computer and began to type. He needed to hack a server for 005.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec looked at the note on the fridge. Written on it was a schedule that was labeled the care and feeding of a quartermaster. He opened the fridge to find it stocked with food. There were various times written on the food containers. Alec closed the fridge confused. They had never brought their previous quartermasters food.

       Alec settled at his laptop. He went through the paperwork that he needed to fill out, a yearlong undercover mission accumulated a lot of paperwork even when it went right, and signed off on everything. Grabbing his kit, he made his way down to Q branch. He hadn’t been around since the new quartermaster had begun. He was interested in meeting the man.

       Alec walked into Q branch, after having his prints scanned, his retinas scanned, and his facial structure scanned to check to see if he matched his photo. When he finally reached Q branch he made his way towards the raised control center. Q was obviously the one tapping away at his computer and talking over his earwig. Alec settled on the edge of a desk and watched. Suddenly Q tensed up. As the tension left the quartermaster’s body he fell to the floor.

       Alec moved to the quartermaster’s side and four other minions beat him there. Alec tugged Q’s head into his lap as the minions held Q’s leg steady and gave him an injection. Q stilled and Alec continued to hold Q’s head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the man’s hair and smiled slightly as the man’s eyes flickered open and blinked rapidly, confused.

       “It’s all right. I’ve got you.” Q’s eyes closed and Alec gently plucked the earbud out of Q’s ear. He continued to run his fingers through Q’s hair and looked over at R.

       “I have all the double 0’s channels ready for you 006. Just put the earbud in and unmute it.” Alec pressed the small device into his ear and tapped it once to unmute it.

       “Was anyone going to let me know about our lovely quartermaster? A note on the fridge? An email? A memo? It’s not that hard.” Alec looked down as Q stirred in his lap and ran a hand over the man’s face to sooth him. He could practically hear the other double 0’s tension over the comm line. It was James who spoke up first.

       “We forgot. Is he alright?”

       “007,” R’s voice cut over the comms and he could hear James wince, “Go to your left. Third room on the right and you’ll find your target.” Her voice dropped out and Alec smiled slightly. Q branch was really good at doing their job, even with their quartermaster taking a nap. His fingers tangled and Q’s curls and he looked down as Q let out a small noise.

       “He’s fine. Currently asleep. I’m going to refuse missions until one of you get back to relieve me.” Alec plucked the earbud out of his ear and put it on Q’s work table. Untangling his fingers from Q’s curls he picked the other man up. He carried him into Q’s office and gently laid the man on the cot. Pulling the blankets up, he settled on the couch. It was going to be a while until Q woke up fully and Alec was going to be there the entire time.

 

* * *

 

 

       The two agents slid into Q’s apartment via the window. R had been running their mission and they had gone off comms and disappeared. She had said that Q was sick. Alec had contacted one of the minions when they had reached England and the minion had given over Q’s address with little fuss. Alec and James spread out, guns out, when they heard something fall to the ground and break. A white figure ran past them and James gripped Alec’s wrist to keep him from shooting the cat. The white cat jumped up on the back of Q’s couch and watched them. James fumbled until he found the light switch and turned on the overhead lights. There was a broken glass on the floor and Alec knelt down to pick up the glass. James searched and found a dustpan. Handing it to Alec he heard the sound of a round being chambered. Both he and Alec were on their feet with their guns pointed towards the hallway.

       Q was standing there, glasses askew, with a Makarov pistol that looked remarkably like the backup that Alec had lost months previously pointed at them. Alec dropped his gun almost instantly and walked over to Q. He plucked the weapon out of Q’s hands and began doing a pat down to look for injuries. Q tolerated it while James cleaned up the glass, then pushed Alec’s hands away.

       “I passed out from exhaustion Alec. That’s all.” Q took the gun and holstered it in a holster he wore at the small of his back. He went over to the cat and pet her for a moment. “Did you knock over a glass Victoria? Did you scare my annoying agents into thinking something was wrong?” Alec looked down as something soft brushed his ankle. Another cat was rubbing against his leg. He knelt and the cat eagerly bumped his hand to get Alec to pet him.

       “Who’s this beauty?”

       “That is Plato.” Alec picked the cat up and he settled himself in Alec’s arms.

       “You named them after the queen and a philosopher?”

       “I named them after cats from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats. Or Cats the Musical if you must.” Q walked over to James and slid the suit jacket from his shoulders. He took one look at the sluggishly bleeding knife wound on James’ ribs and went for the medical kit. Cutting the shirt off, Q cleaned the wound. He reached for the syringe that was seating on the tray and James gripped his wrist.

       “No.”

       “It’s a local anesthesia James.” Q pulled out the small bottle that he had drawn from and handed it to James. He gently pulled his hand away from James and took the syringe. He injected the medication around the wound and waited the five minutes for it to work completely. Taking the suture kit, he began to stitch up the wound. James let himself relax and look around the living room as Q stitched him up. There was a small kitchen, a desk in the corner covered with monitors, a large TV mounted to the wall with a cable running to the computers, the large couch that he was sitting on, and a small table to eat at. The apartment was small and well secured. James could see the security that Q had set up and knew that the man had completely overhauled the security software. He startled when a hand rested on his hip and focused on Q again.

       “You’ve got a waterproof dressing over your stitches if you want to shower. Alec, I want to look you over as well.” Q directed James to the bathroom and began to divest Alec of his clothes. When James came back in Q was asleep, his head in Alec’s lap. Alec was carding his fingers through Q’s curls with a small smile on his lips.

       “He’s too precious for our world Alec.”

       “It doesn’t matter James. He won’t abandon us or betray us. He’ll be with us every mission. He’ll be the voice in our ear giving us instructions. He knows what we do for a living and doesn’t judge us. The only thing he cares about is bringing us back safely.” James looked at Q and sighed.

       “It’s his decision, Alec.”

       “Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

       When Q went down in a seizure during the meeting with the double 0’s about returning equipment it was James and Alec who made it to him first. Alec pulled out a repurposed EpiPen that contained the medication Q needed that he had convinced one of the minions to give him and injected Q. James pillowed the man’s head in his lap and stroked the man’s curls as he came to.

       “It’s alright darling. Alec and I have you. You just rest.” Q’s eyes fluttered closed and James felt the back of his head get smacked, hard. He looked up to see 005 glaring at him. “Scarlett…”

       “You hurt him you won’t be safe. No matter where in the world you hide we’ll find you.”

       “What makes you think that if we hurt him we’ll hide?” Alec's voice was soft as he reached out and gripped Q’s hand. Q’s hand tightened around his. “What makes you think we won’t volunteer to be living targets for target practice?”

       “If we hurt him we deserve your punishment.” James looked back down at the man with his head in his lap. “We would more than deserve it.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The cat carrier was dropped onto his desk unceremoniously. Q looked up at James and Alec. James’ sleeve was shredded and Alec had scratches on his hands. Q opened the carrier and an orange, black, and white kitten slipped out. The kitten hissed at James and Alec and the two of the backed away. The kitten turned to Q and jumped up onto his shoulder. He wrapped himself around Q’s neck and started purring. Q smiled.

       “Where did you find him.”

       “We spent a good hour chasing him around the mansion before we blew it up.”

       “MaCavity. I’ll name him MaCvaity.” The kitten jumped off his shoulders and went chasing after something. Alec and James jumped out of the kitten’s way and they all heard a squeak. The kitten trotted over with a mouse in his mouth and deposited it on the ground near Q’s feet. Q picked up the dead mouse and threw it in the trash can.

       “You can’t be seriously considering keeping him.” Alec was slowly backing towards the elevators.

       “Yes. Get me a timed food bowl, a few cat caves, a litter box, and a water bowl. I’ll need some kitten food as well.” The kitten twitched its ears and ran towards the elevator. Alec let out a squeak, something he made a mental note to deny later, and moved out of the kitten’s way. The kitten stopped at the door of the elevator. 005 stepped out and leaned down. The kitten butted her hand and let her pick him up and pet him.

       “Who’s this?”

       “MaCavity. Alec and James brought him for me. He’s already a little mouser.”

       “He seems to hate James and Alec.”

       “Well, they must have done something.” Q took the kitten out of 005’s arms and draped him around his neck. The kitten purred right into his ear and Q smiled. “Thank you, you two. Now go get me the supplies I asked for.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Q looked up as both James and Alec walked into Q branch. Alec was favoring his left side where the beam had fallen on him. Q suspected he had cracked at least one rib. James was nursing a few fractured fingers and a nasty gash on his left leg. MaCavity hissed at them as they approached and Q scooped him up, tucking the cat into the carrier he kept for these particular moments.

       “006. 007. It’s good to see you back. You will report to medical. If I find out that you haven’t I will personally drag you myself. Alec, you will submit yourself to whatever tests that they want to do and James I want that gash stitched up.” Q went to turn back to his computer and felt Alec’s hand tug him back to face them. Alec’s hand cupped his chin for a moment then pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away from the kiss almost immediately and pulled completely away.

       “Q I’m sorry.” Q pushed forward and tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair. He pressed upward to reach Alec’s mouth and kissed him back. Alec grinned slightly and pulled the other man closer. Q pushed him away and broke the kiss.

       “Ribs. I want to see x-rays. James, get your fingers x-rayed as well please.” Q pressed up slightly to press a kiss to James’ cheek. “Bring me something to eat when you’re done.” He took the remnants of the two agents’ kits and sent them on their way. He looked up as 005 appeared from a shadowed corner and smiled.

       “You’ll let us know if they hurt you?”

       “They won’t. James set up a feeding schedule when he found out if I don’t eat I’ll have seizures. Alec messed up that once because he didn’t know then refused to take any missions until one of you was back so that someone would always bring me food.” Q focused on his computer as 005 wondered off.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q was lying on his bed while Alec pressed kissed down his front. James was holding Q’s hands above his head. Q knew he was being teased as punishment for not eating and nearly having another seizure. They had dragged him from his office and fed him first. Then they had dragged him to his bed and held him down as he was stripped. Alec pressed one more kiss to Q’s stomach and pulled away. He dug through the small box they kept stored under Q’s nightstand. He pulled out a few items and held them up so James could see but Q couldn’t. Q tried to move so he could see and James’ hands pressed down harder. Q heard the bottle of lube pop open and felt a finger spread it over his entrance. A small, round object was pressed slowly inside of him and he knew the Alec has chosen the anal beads. The second bead pressed against Q’s entrance and he clenched against it. Alec continued to press the toy forward and the second bead slid into Q. Q moaned quietly and Alec smiled at him.

       “Feel good darling?”

       “Hurry up you ебарь.” Alec laughed at Q swearing at him in Russian.

       “Darling I may be a fucker but I promise that it’s going to be your benefit.”

       “Stop teasing the phiseag love.”

       “I’ll tease the котенок all I like James.” Alec pressed the next anal bead into Q slowly. Q felt his balls pull close to his body and gripped James’ arm warningly. Alec pulled the beads out completely and reached for something. Q felt soft leather tighten around his dick and sighed happily. He could enjoy himself without worrying about cumming before he was supposed to now. James leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

       “We’ve got you love. We always have you no matter what.” Q nodded and felt the three beads push back in. Alec pushed the fourth bead in and Q let out a small sob of pleasure.

       “Alec os gwelwch yn dda, os gwelwch yn dda fuck i mi.” Q knew that he had dropped into Welsh. He also knew that begging for Alec to fuck him wouldn’t help any. One of James’ hands left his arm and stroked his face, whipping away a tear from the pleasure. The second bead was pressing right up against Q’s prostate.

       “Easy darling.” Alec’s voice was gentle as he pressed the fifth bead in. “All in good time.” Q’s back arched off the bed as he had a dry orgasm. Alec stopped pressing the toy further and rubbed Q’s quivering legs as the man came down slightly. When Q was focused back on them Alec pushed the sixth and last bead in. Q whimpered and Alec pressed a kiss to his inner thigh.

       “Alec…” Q’s voice was wrung out and Alec smiled. He pulled the beads out and grabbed a condom. Alec rolled the condom on and took the bottle of lube. He slicked himself up, added a bit more to Q’s entrance, and pressed in slowly. Q tried to press into Alec but Alec’s grip on his hips and James’ grip on his shoulders made it so that he had no leverage. He sagged onto the bed with an annoyed whimper. Alec bottomed out and rubbed Q’s hips gently.

       “Is it too much love?”

       “SYMUD DAMMIT!” Alec took a moment to process Q’s outburst in welsh and grinned. He pulled almost all the way out and stilled.

       “If you insist, Quartermaster.” Alec slammed into him and Q cried as Alec made sure to angle just right to stimulate his prostate. Alec continued to keep up the hard, fast pace as Q became more and more undone. When Q started to push at James’ arms Alec reached down and undid the cock ring. Q exploded after one more thrust and Alec braced himself on top of the other man as he came with a groan. Pulling out of Q, he removed the condom and rolled Q into his arms. James was jerking himself off and came with a growl. James was the one to get off the bed and came back with a warm, wet cloth to clean them up with. He stretched himself along Q’s back and smiled as the man sleepily pressed again him. Alec followed when the other man pulled away and wrapped an arm around Q’s waist. His hand rested lightly on James’ hip. James gently reconnected Q’s insulin pump and grabbed the blood sugar tester. He used one of the lancets to prick Q’s finger and placed the resulting drop of blood on the test strip. He set the little machine aside and pressed a kiss to Q’s shoulder.

       “We’re never going to let you have another seizure as long as we can help it but you need to eat love.”

       “I will try to.”

       “You just need to eat what’s put in front of you when its put in front of you love. That’s all we ask.” Alec kissed Q lightly and stroked his face. Q nodded and dropped off to sleep. James pulled the blanket over the three of them and turning off the light. Maybe, this time, Q would learn.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q felt his body fall and tried to catch himself. He felt strong arms pull his head into a lap and another set hold his leg steady. He felt the prick of a needle and felt the convulsing subside. He blinked slightly to see Alec directly above him and James by his leg. He closed his eyes, knowing that his agents would take care of him. He felt them lift him and carry him in the direction of his office. He fell asleep as they settled him on the cot.


End file.
